This damsel doen't need a knight (but maybe a pirate)
by Allthesestars
Summary: CS Modern!AU: He meets her in a bar. And he falls for her, too hard, too fast. (but she falls too) Mainly CS with a little bit of OQ.
1. Chapter 1

He stirs his drink languidly. He really want to punch someone in the face.

He did come into the bar with David, Will, Anna and Mary Margaret to celebrate Will's promotion at work, but as the first drink starts to settle in the couples started to get too "comfy" and he had to ran away.

Seriously, he saw some things…

He physically grimaces just at the thought of it.

He is snapped from his thoughts thanks to a female voice at his left.

"I said no" she says with a furious gaze at the man who is lurking to close at her personal space.

"C'mon beauty, just a couple of drinks." He insists resting a hand at her waist pulling her closer and he feels sick.

He is about to stand up and have a nice chat with the creeper when she kneels him in the groin. He winces when the creepy guy falls into the floor_. (What he can do? He is a male, after all. And that hurts.)_

She gives him a last look and turns around, golden curls whirling in the damp air of the bar when another man graves her wrist, making her fall into his chest. His hands grips forcefully her hip, ridding her leather dress over her tights and he had had enough of this guys.

"Looks like the little bitch wants to play with us" he says too close to her face. Killian sees her face contort in rage and before she has time to react he puts his hand on the creep arm twisting it on his back, pulling him away from her.

"The lady has made his point. So I suggest you leave with the excuse you have as a friend and stop disturbing women. Okay?"

He sees him nod and when he shows him away, nearly kissing the floor. He grabs his friend and they get lost in the crow.

"What are you playing?" Comes a furious voice from behind him. He turns around to see the blonde woman glaring daggers at him.

"I was just helping you, lass."

"I didn't need help."

"So you weren't a damsel in distress?" he replies with a smirk.

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress. I can handle myself. Have a nice day"

"You did not just quote Hercules." He answers with a bright smile. "And I know you can perfectly handle yourself, love. It's just that I don't like when men think that they can do whatever they want. That's not good form."

She seems taken aback for a moment. She blinks a couple of times and a smile starts to make its way across her lips.

Gods, she is pretty.

Scratch that, she is beautiful. A goodness made flesh.

"Look at you, a knight in shining armor who is not needed"

"I just consider myself a gentleman." He replies with a smirk, leaning over the counter. "But, if we have to label ourselves, I always have seen myself as a pirate. For the plundering, pillaging and kidnapping princesses" he winks at her to punctuate his own words.

She arches a delicate eye brown at him before she burst into laughing.

"Does that actually work with someone?"

"You tell me, princess." He replies.

She rolls her eyes and turns her back to him. She orders a beer and he takes a long sip at his rum.

"Emma Swan" she says over her beer, pink lips curling over the rim and he can barely register that it sound familiar because _Gods._

_He is so screwed._

"Killian Jones"

…

She hears his phone beep and he curses.

"It's three in the morning" She says without opening her eyes. She is tired and she needs sleep. "Who is it, Robin?"

Her boyfriend fiancé/whatever reaches blindly for the night stand, looking for his phone. She hears him sight.

"It's Killian" he opens the text and snorts.

"What does he want at this hours apart from me plotting his murder?" she grunt, laying her head on his shoulder and draping her arms around his torso, getting comfortable.

He just shows her the screen.

**I JUST WANT TO TREAT HER LIKE A PRINCESS A GIVE HER THINGS**

**LIKE ORGASMS AND GLITTER**

"Oh God." She mumbles, rolling her eyes. At least, as much as she can when she is tired as hell and why the hell his boyfriend has an idiot as best friend and flat mate is beyond her understanding.

Robin taps something quick.

**Ur drunk?**

**THAT'S NOT THE POINT**

**Ur drunk**

**SHE SMELLS LIKE FLOWERS AND COCOA AND I WANT HER TO SMELL LIKE SEX AND I'M FALLING MATE.**

**Ok**

**YOU ARE THE WORST**

**sleeping**

**THE WORST**

**Regina will kill you**

**LIKE SHE COULD**

**I could and you are pissing me off**

**Bye**

She snorts and when he leaves the phone in the night stand she lets him pull her into his arm again.

"Remember me why I tolerate your friends."

"Because you love me"

"Not sure at all right now" she replies smiling against his t-shirt.

"Maybe I should remind you?" he says, playing with the hem of her nightgown.

Well, at least she is awake.

…

While he is making coffee at the kitchen, he sees Regina sneaking with a cruel smile into his roommate rooms and he snort.

He is in so much trouble.

When he sees the room light up and a tired grump come from inside he can't help but laugh out loud.

Five minutes and some screams later, Regina comes humming satisfied to him, taking one mug of coffee with a smug smile.

"You are evil" he says playfully kissing her cheek.

"I know" she replies without stopping smiling.

They hear a thud from Killian's bedroom followed by some grunts. He stumbles out of his bedroom, hair disheveled, eyes red. He doesn't even bother to put a shirt and Regina wrinkles her nose in disapproval.

"Why do I even put up with you two?" comes the moaning and whinny voice that once upon a time belonged to his flat mate.

"She asked me the same question yesterday night when you wake us at three because your princess." He replies while he puts a mug of coffee in front of his friend who suddenly flushes bright red. "And be grateful because she wanted to wake you up at seven"

"What are you saying?" he lies blatantly and he laughs again as he pulls his phone from his pocket and scrolls until he sees the text and he shows him.

Once he reads it he sinks his head in his hands and he winces in pain while he and Regina laugh.

"Was she worth it?" Regina replies, hugging his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

There is a beep from his phone and he sees him smile the brightest he'd seen him in a long time ago.

"Yes, she is."

…

She knows she shouldn't be doing this.

He is a random guy he meet at a bar who made her laugh (like she hadn't laugh in years) and got pissed drunk but still he was a gentleman and even drunk he made sure she got a taxi before him.

She doesn't understand how even with his bravado and innuendos he didn't try a move on her, at least not pushing until the moment she could be uncomfortable.

Even if she had the need to kiss him the same moment he understood that reference. It's her biggest secret, you can win her with Disney.

But what can you expect when for the last seven years is practically what she has been watching.

And she doesn't understand how someone could be so adorable and hot at the same time while they are drunk.

She knows she shouldn't had sent him a text the morning after they've meet to eat lunch together at the dinner next to her house and she doesn't even understands herself at all. But maybe the fact that he answered with a yes before a minute has passed makes her doubts flatter.

She hears the bells ringing and her heart skips a beat when she sees Killian entering the dinner with a casual smirk, leather jacket, a plaid shirt and jeans.

How can anyone look good with hangover?

He sees her and smiles in her direction.

_Oh god, she is so screwed._

Soon he is sitting in front of her in the dinner's booth, all bright smiles, blue eyes and messy raven hair.

"So you remembered me" He states with a smirk. His voice is rich with accent and a little low from talking all night in a loud bar and she playfully kicks his shin under the table.

"I wasn't the one who tried to steal a bottle of rum and was nearly kicked out for that, Mr. I-can-handle-my-bloody-alcohol-just-fine." She says with a proud smile full of teeth and a little malice.

_Oh how she laughed._

"It wasn't because I was drunk. It was because I paid 15$ for my drink and that was an act of justice"

"And trying to tell the cab driver that he had to take me to the "enchanted forest" was an act of justice too?"

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"There is no other way to put it" she presses her lips together trying to hide the amused smile that is creeping all her way out. Emma leans into the table to make her point clearer. "You called him peasant"

"Okay, I was drunk" he replies, leaning into the table, face closer to hers. "Happy?"

_Don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips._

She looks at his eyes at his eyes and it's not so much better.

"Very" she finally answers, giving him a coy smile and tilting slightly her head. She bites her bottom lip and he swallows.

_Two can play this game buddy._

_Even if it had been ages since she last did this it feels natural with him and it scares a little._

"I'm glad you invited me, Swan" he says softly, fingertips brushing the back of her hand where its resting over the table. She surprisingly doesn't pull away, because she feels like I practically glued into the paper cloth.

"Well, it was you the one who wouldn't shut up about how good were the chocolate pancakes in his place, so I said to myself 'let's take him on his word!'"

"But it's 1 p.m., shouldn't we be getting dinner?"

"Never is too late for pancakes on a hangover day."

He pulls back slightly and god, how did they've even got that close.

He makes a gesture with his hand, calling the waitress to take their order.

"I like how you think, Emma Swan"

…

He pulls open the dinner's door for her and she smiles at him.

"Such a gentleman" Emma says pulling her leather jacket tighter around her. Even if it's April it's still chilly outside and the wind makes her plaid dress dance against her tights _and Stop it Jones._

"I'm always a gentleman, love" he smiles and winks at her at her. She smiles back and his heart stutters and he knows that there is no going back.

They look at each other for five long seconds until she shakes her head breaking the moment.

"Where have you parked?" She says and he tilts his head to their left.

She follows him with her eyes and her eyes widen and her mouth open and he thinks he established before that he shouldn't be thinking about her mouth right now in the middle of the street.

"Are you kidding me?" she finally says moving where his motorcycle is parked. "You have one of these?"

"Aye" he says walking closer, watching her as she inspects the bike "Do you like them?"

She stays silent and he knows he said something he shouldn't. He is about to open his mouth to make amends and try to save whatever they have right now when she finally answers, looking at him straight in the eye.

"My kid loves them, so do I" she replies with an apologetic smile and he sees her physically tense, waiting for his response. He panics for a second, thinking that maybe he got mixed signals and that she doesn't want anything more from him that a friendship. "His father wasn't such a fan of them."

"Were are they?"

"Henry at a sleepover. His father… long gone" She finally settles.

He knows there is a story there but he won't push it, even if he has the need to know everything about her, even if he meet her yesterday, bloody hell, he meet her hours ago and wants to know her favorite flowers to bury her in them. But if her tattoo in the inside of her wrist says something about that, he might go with buttercups.

"How old is he?"

"Five, but sometimes he seems more mature." She smiles proudly.

She shouldn't be older than 24. And he suddenly understands a little bit better the mystery that is Emma Swan.

And he suddenly want to punch the father of the kid in the face.

"I could give your kid a ride if he wants." He replies.

"You don't even know him" she laughs bitterly.

"I know enough from you" he answer looking at her straight at the green pools of her eyes. He takes an errant strand of golden hair and puts it behind her ear, lingering just a little bit.

"Well, you could still be a serial killer" she finally says deflecting his advances and taking a step away from him, picking up again her interest in his motorcycle.

"Then I offer you a ride right now, lass" Killian tells her while he scratches that spot behind his ear.

"That doesn't change that you could be a serial killer."

"But you could perfectly handle me if I was, I don't have a doubt about that." He leans into her but she doesn't pull back this time.

"I'm not dressing accordingly" she replies waving at her dress and heeled boots. "And I have things to do"

"I could give you another kind of ride then?" He whispers invading her personal space and she rolls her eyes but the smile doesn't leave her face.

"Seriously, those pickup lines works with someone?" Emma whispers, slightly out of breath he may add.

"You are still talking to me so I think they do"

She laughs and turns around.

"And what about tomorrow?" he calls behind her and she turns to face him, walking backwards. She crosses his arms behind her back and laughs.

"I have plans with Henry!"

"And Monday?" he insist. He is not letting her go away.

"I have work!" she answers and her golden hair flows with the wind and god she is beautiful like that "but I get out at five!"

His face lightens and he feels his heart jump in his chest.

"Then at five I will be right there!" he calls back and she turns around shaking her head.

Two minutes is what it takes him to realize it.

"Where do you work?"

She laughs again and he could get used to that sound.

…

"So… a cop?" he asks her when she finally descends the stairs of the police station. "Now I'm pretty sure you could perfectly handle me if I was a serial killer."

"Yep." She replies with a proud smile. "Best one of my promotion"

"Handcuffs?" he asks with a salacious smirk.

"That's the only thing you can think about?" Emma smacks his chest and he laughs. "I could lock your sorry ass in jail, you know?"

"If there is handcuff involved I won't complain"

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him.

"I hope you brought two helmets."

"Yes officer, I wouldn't dream of breaking the law at your presence." Killian replies handling her a helmet hidden behind his back. It's blue, like his eyes.

_She likes it._

"I thought I was a princess." She replies fastening the straps around her chin.

"Ah, a police, no, a sheriff princess. That would be a good show to watch." He replies finally, adjusting his helmet and mounting his bike.

"It actually sound good. She could totally go saving swashbuckler pirates from trouble and getting beating to dead" Emma answers him, getting comfortable behind him. She feels the muscles at his stomach tense when she hugs him from behind. She smiles against his shoulder. "Are you a writer?"

He starts the engine and the motorcycle roars to life and she feels him laugh.

"No, love" he answers and looks at her over his shoulder. "I'm a music teacher."

"That's cute" she replies, and she imagines him playing the piano or a guitar, his hand caressing the cords and _god, stop it._

"Where to?" she sees him blush lightly and she grips his waist tighter and the blush gets deeper.

"Wherever you want, captain." She whispers and his feet slips and her stomach starts to hurts from laughing.

…

They took a tour around the city, pointing secret and hidden places that the other might not know, sharing little innocent secrets, hearing her laugh. But it all had to end. So when she saw the time and her friend will kill her if she makes her wait and she gets late to her own job. So with a sad smile she ask him to take her home and he can only oblige.

She could ask him to take her to the moon and beyond and he wouldn't even stutter.

He stops in front of her porch, his bike going silent when he kills the engine. He secures the bike and gets off of his helmet.

It's a little house in a residential neighborhood, with white picket fences and nice gardens with flowers.

"Here were are, love."

He waits for her to get off for him to do the same. Her cheeks are red from the wind and her hair is slightly tangled and she is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Thank you for the ride" Emma says handing him her helmet. He leaves them both hanging from the bike and gets a little closer to her.

"Anytime, Swan. It was my pleasure"

Emma stares at him and she feels her gaze divert to his lips.

He smiles and she blushes.

"I'll told you to come in but Henry is home and…"

He takes her hand and brings it to his lips.

"I understand" he whispers against her knuckles and feels her shiver. A smirk creeps slowly into his face.

"But I'll love to see you again." She blurts suddenly, and her blush extends and…

"I'd like that, Emma Swan."

She smiles at him, golden hair framing her face and green eyes shining from laughing.

_… he is a goner for her._

…

They get into an official date that same Saturday. Henry staying with Ruby while they go to dinner at a fancy restaurant that neither of them can even pronounce the name properly.

Before they order they ask themselves what are they doing there and, laughing, they take their leave.

They buy a couple of hamburger and some ice cream and he takes her to the docks.

He kisses her under the moonlight, and when his tongue caresses her lips she grants him access, she can help but pull him closer by the lapels of his jacket.

When he tangles his fingers in her hair after the kiss has long ended and rest his forehead against her, his other hand traces slow circles in her waist.

And she feels like flying.

…

He meets Henry a month later, after a lot of dates and a lot of kisses, smiles and stolen glances. Accidentally, he may add.

It's a Wednesday afternoon, and he bumps into Emma and him in the supermarket line, she says that she always does her shopping her and he laughs at the coincidence. And he blames himself for not noticing her sooner.

"Henry, this is Killian." She says, after and awkward minute of staring at each other without speaking. She rests her hand in her son's shoulder. He kneels in front of him and extend his hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, lad. I've heard a lot of you. Only good things, I may add." he says as Henry takes his hand and gives him a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you too." He looks at his mother, eyes full of curiosity. "This is the handsome man you were talking about with aunt Ruby?"

Emma blushes until the roots of her hair and gives him a shy smile.

"I think I owe you an ice cream for that lad." He says with smirk and a wink at Emma. "If your mom doesn't mind."

"Mom? Please, please, please, please?" Henry begs and he has to say that he wouldn't want to be the end of his puppy eyes.

"Okay." She finally answers ruffing his hair and Killian laughs. "But you are paying"

"Cool!" Henry says and takes Killian hand and leads them both to the "coolest ice cream place in the whole world".

When he sits side by side with her, their shoulders bump together and her hand tangles with his under the table.

That kind of contact isn't new to him, less with her.

But being there with her and Henry, the casual air that surround them makes his chest feel warm and content.

…

That Friday, he meet Will and David at the Rabbit Hole for a couple of drinks.

"Do you want to go know to that pub they opened in the main street?"

"Sorry mates, but I've got plans. I promised Swan and her kid that I would watch Frozen with them"

David nearly chokes with his beer.

"Wait. Swan? Emma Swan?"

He looks at him oddly.

"Yes…?

"My foster sister, Emma Swan? That's the same Emma you described so explicitly how you would take to bed?"

Bloody hell.

When he meets Emma half an hour later his jaw is bruised. She nurses his jaw and calls Henry to get some frozen peas from the fridge.

"What happened to you?" she says taking him to the kitchen and pressing the bag that henry hands her against his jaw and it feels like heaven.

"It turns out that David Nolan is one of my best friends."

She looks at him and hides, badly, and amused smirk.

"I always knew your name was familiar."

"So you are the _pay boy_ that Uncle David talks about?" comes Henry voices beside him.

Emma hides his mouth behind her hands trying to suppress a laugh while Killian scoops Henry onto his lap.

"I think so boy. But I'm not a "Pay boy" as your uncle told you." He looks intently at Emma with an amused smirk "I only have eyes for your mother."

"Because she is beautiful?"

"Aye, that she is." She flushes and dismisses them with a shake of her head.

"But what exactly is a pay boy?"

"Well…"

"Do you want popcorn?" Emma chimes in going for the microwave.

He may have lost 10% of his audition from Henry's happy scream.

Later, when they are curled beside him. Later, when Henry forces him to sing "Let it go" with them. Later, when Emma smacks his arm because he can call an animated character "bloody bastard" in front of her son. Later, when Henry is tucked in his bed and she kisses him for ten minutes in her porch, he thinks that that punch was bloody worth it if it means this.

…

One week later, in the same bar were they meet, in the same stool, but his time he is nestled between her tights and his mouth nipping at her collarbone and there is no creeper around she suggests with hooded eyes that they take this elsewhere.

"My house is nearer" he says against her neck and the desire pulls low in her belly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" she replies tangling her fingers in his hair to pull his lips against hers again.

He pulls away from her just enough to snicker his arm under her legs, pulling her into his chest so he is carrying her bridal style. She lets out a little yell of surprise.

"What are you doing?" she says intertwining her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall (not that she thinks he will let her go

"Kidnapping the princess. That's what pirates do" he says with a smirk, satisfies with himself.

She stifles a laugh against his collarbone and feels him shiver under her breath.

"To kidnap I should go against my will, and I'm pretty willingly." She replies nipping at his earlobe.

"You are going to be the dead for me"

"And I will be proud of it."

…

She bangs her head against the wall as they barely made it through the door, because her fingers are tugging at his hair and her hips are grinning against his and he has to summon all his will power to not take her right against the living room wall and forget the bloody bed.

"Are you alright?" Killian asks, rubbing the spot in her scalp while he kisses the underside of her jaw and neck and she actually mewls and god.

Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed.

"I will be" she replies, hands sneaking under his shirt and playing with his chest hair and thanks god that they are finally in his room.

He shuts the door with his feet, the sound rebreeding through the apartment, and he doesn't bloody care.

He lets her fall against the bed, golden hair spilling against his sheets. He takes away her shoes, kissing a slowly pad from her ankle to her chest, slowly divesting her of her dress and underwear. He hears her breath catch and as a throaty moan fills the room.

Her own hands work with his jeans and shirt, until they are both panting and her lips are red and swallowed and gods.

Finally is a good time to think like that.

"The captain ask permission to aboard." He muses against her ear and she giggles.

But soon those giggles transform in moans and screams and he knows there is not going back.

…

It's three in the morning and the room is filled with moans and pants, but it's not theirs.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him." Regina complains getting out of bed. Robin pulls her back in and kisses her below the ear.

"Tomorrow. Let him enjoy it"

"You are spoiling him"

"It's not spoiling him when you have the perfect punishment for him"

She turns around to see his smirk and there is only one thing he can be thinking.

"I like how you think." She replies kissing him.

"While we wait we could…?"

She shakes her head and laughs.

"With that background music? Not even likely."

He looks at her and then at the wall and she swears he says "you'll pay for this Killian Jones" and she doesn't think she could possibly fall in love anymore with this man.

…

The next morning he wakes up with her nestled in his arms, blond hair an adorable mess that tickles his chin and he wonders how he could get so lucky in just a week.

He feels her stir and cuddle further against his side.

"Good morning" he mumbles and she hums in response and kisses the spot over his heart.

"Good morning to you too." She replies with smile.

They stay in silence for some time, but the kind of comfortable silence, basking in each other presence, savoring the moment.

"You know… I don't usually do this kind of things" she replies, rising slightly over him to look him in the eyes.

He thinks he could perfectly get lost on hers.

"Like what, Swan?" he replies with a bright smile as he pulls her closer to kiss her. "Meeting dashing rapscallions like myself? Having an amazing orgasm after orgasm? Being plenty satisfied?"

She hits him on the chest with a sarcastic laugh and squirms her eyes and furrows her nose to look menacing at him.

She looks beautiful instead.

"You know what I mean" she says bumping her nose against his and he really knows what she is talking about. She knows everything about her and he does about him because "open book".

_Feelings._

"Me neither" he finally answers and his heart squirms at the look she gives him. "but I'll be glad to try new experience if it involves you"

He kisses her smile and he pulls her over him to continue with their night activities.

Her phones beeps one, two, seven times.

He grunts and throws his head back, sinking into the pillows. She laughs against his collarbone as she moves away from him to reach her phone, in the floor next to his bed, where her pants and the rest of their clothes lay in a perfect mess.

"It's… your roommate? How does he have my number?"

"The bloody thief must have stolen it from me while I wasn't looking" he grunts.

"Oh god" she says, her cheeks turning pink and she sinks further into the bed without taking her eyes away from the phone. "He says they heard everything."

He groans. Why, why, why.

_"Tell Killian payback is a bitch"_ she arches and eyebrow as she reads the message.

There is another beep as a new text arrives.

"What is this…?" she starts to say while touching the screen of her phone. He wraps his arms around her naked waist from behind and kisses her shoulder while trying to get a look at what his mate send her.

He freezes.

He didn't dare.

He didn't.

He feels her stomach starts to tremble as laughter courses through her, nearly curling into herself.

"Oh God" she says between laughter, nearly out of breath, tears prickling in her eyes. "Are you for real?"

She turns to face him, still laughing. He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"I'm going to kill Robin"

"Oh c'mon" she says, nudging his cheek with her nose, blond hair cascading around them. "I find it endearing, cute, adorable, whatever"

"Dear Swan, I think it's pretty offensive to call me right now adorable."

"But you are adorable" she says with a smile that makes his heart stop "among other things" she ends with a suggestive tone that makes some parts of him wake and her fingers drawing slow circles in his chest and playing with his chest hair is not helping either.

"Emma?"

"Didn't you want to give me something?" she says closer to his lips, her breath tickling his skin.

And he rolls them over and soon the laughter is replaced with moans and screams.

If later Regina and Robin eye him uncomfortable he doesn't care.

If later Regina ask him to hide the hickeys in his neck he would just smile.


	2. Chapter 2

She curses under her breath as her toe bangs against the drawer. She bites her lip as silent tears try to break through. She rests her head against the wall, trying to calm herself so she doesn't wake up her boys at six a.m.

_Her boys_, she smiles at the thought of it.

"Emma?" comes Killian's voice from her bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just go back to sleep" her voice comes out a little bit more strangled than necessary and she curses when she hears him shifting on the bed.

He maneuvers slowly, trying to not wake up a very profoundly sleep Henry that has his head resting on his chest (she did woke up whit his legs all over her face, so).

He came to them crying at 1 a.m. because he dreamed that the wicked witch of west killed them crushing their hearts and he wanted to make sure that they were still there.

_That's it. She is not letting him watch the wizard of Oz before going to sleep._

As Henry climbed into the bed to lie between them, she looked at her boyfriend and whispered an apology to him, because she doesn't think that it would be his cup of tea to be interrupted just when they started an amazing make out session. He dismissed her apologies with a little shake of his head and an amused smile in his lips.

She opened her arms and Henry hugged her so hard that she thinks that she has some bruises over her ribs. She had lied down in the bed, caressing his hair and whispering soothing words against his forehead. She felt more than heard Killian shuffling in the bed as his arm was thrown around them.

He kissed Henry's forehead and whispered an "I'm not letting any harm come to you or your mother in my watch" which seemed to make Henry relax and after a few minutes he went back to sleep.

Killian's hand on the small of her back gets her out of her thoughts.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just hit my toe with this stupid drawer, but I'm okay now" she replies with a whisper. "I didn't want for you two to wake up."

"Well, if my princess is in trouble you cannot expect me to go back to bed" he whispers back, encircling her on his arm. She rest her head on his shoulder, smell of salt and leather enveloping her like a blanket. "When do you have to be on the station?"

She squirms and gets a good look at her clock on the night stand.

"In half an hour"

"Did you eat something or take a shower?"

"Nope" she replies and he kisses her hair.

"Go get a shower and I'll make you some breakfast." He answers pulling away from her and making his way to the doorway.

"You don't have to. I can always eat something there"

"I know" he says, smiling at her before disappearing thought the door. She hears him pat down the hallway and flicker the lights of her kitchen.

She kisses Henry hair before making her way to the bathroom.

She can't stop wondering how she got so lucky.

…

It's fifteen minutes later when she comes into the kitchen, drinking her coffee in one go, and trying to eat her toast as fast as she can.

"Relax" Killian says rubbing her back when she nearly chokes "You have time."

"Yeah, yeah" he shushes him away, standing up and going to grab her things and putting her jacket on. "Will you take Henry to school?"

"Of course" He replies kissing her check and pulling her into his arms. She smells like soap and flowers and something that it's just Emma. He curse to however decided to make her work so early in the morning.

"Thank you" she whisper next to his ear and, bloody hell, he has to physical restrain himself to not pushing her into the wall and have his wicked way with her. Bloody minx.

"My pleasure" he replies pulling away slowly to look her in the eyes. Her cheeks are slightly flushed and her green eyes are bright. "See you tonight"

"See you tonight" Emma whispers back, and then she is kissing him, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, but she pulls away too soon.

He kisses her one last time and then she is out of the door.

Killian takes one moment to calm his own heart and then goes nearly flying to Emma's room where Henry is still sleeping soundly.

"C'mon lad, you have to wake up or you will be late." He says, shaking Henry's shoulder where he is sprawled across the bed.´

"Five more minutes"

"Henry" he says, a warning tone.

"I'm tired" he whines.

"You leave me no other choice"

Killian pulls his arms around him and starts tickling him until he is shaking and his laugh resounds around all the house.

"This… it's… not… fair!" Henry says through his laughter.

"I've warned you" he replies, a bright smile on his face. He pauses to give the boy a break "C'mon, I've made you orange juice and toasts. Go eat something while I make the bed."

"Yes, da- Killian!" he answers back, running away from his grip. He watches him run with his wrinkled Spider-man pajamas.

And he feels strange.

…

"You've been off all night" she says from her position, lying on the couch with her head resting in his lap. One of his hands is playing with her curls while the other is intertwined with hers over her stomach. They are watching some TV sit com with bottled laughs and bad jokes, Henry long gone to bed.

"It's nothing, love" He replies, not looking at her. "Just thinking."

She sits up so she is looking at him. She cups his face with her hands, trying to make him look her in the eyes but he refuses.

"You are scaring me." Emma whispers. "What happened?"

There is a long pause, until he finally sighs and looks at her.

"Henry nearly called me dad"

She is silent for a long moment, replaying his words on her head.

"Oh" she finally says.

What is she really supposed to say? How is she supposed to react?

_Good, it was about time? Say sorry? Sending him on his merry way…_

No. **No. NO.**

The mere thought of him leaving her makes her feel sick.

"Where… where is this going Emma?" Killian finally says. "I just need to know that."

She feels her throat go dry and her mouth opens a closes like a fish struggling to breath out of the water.

"I… I don't know"

She sees his face break and his lips turn down in a pained expression. He takes her hand in his, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"You know you'll have to make a choice, right?" he barely whispers. "You have to choose if you want me in your life or if this is… if this is not what you want."

"And what would you do?"

"I'll do whatever you would want me to do." He replies, tilting her chin for her to look at him.

"I…"

"You don't have to choose right now. I'll give you all the time you need for that. I just want you to be sure that you want us, for yours and Henry's sake."

There is a long and pained silence that fills the room and suffocates her. He traces soft patters on the back of her hand, trying to relax her. But he can barely touch the surface of what is her mind right now.

"I need… to think about it."

He nods and takes a deep breath.

She thinks she sees something like pain cross his eyes but it's gone too soon for her to identify it. He kisses her forehead and she leans into his touch.

She want to whisper _stay, don't go, don't leave me_.

But she knows she has to do the things right.

After everything, she owes Henry that.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and takes his leave without another word. She closes the door behind him.

She just stands there, resting the back of her head against the door, trying to remember how to breathe.

A silent soft sob leaves her throat as she sinks further into the cushions. She tries to press the back of her hands against her eyes trying to keep the tears away.

_It's the right thing. Right? Right?_

She fails and suddenly is really hard to breath.

…

"Are you okay, mate?" Robin asks him in Monday, when he comes back from his sex-capade with Regina the next Wednesday.

He is definitely not okay. He hasn't sleep, he barely eats.

He can barely life without her. But if this is her decision he will stick to it.

One of the little girls he teaches to play the piano told him that he looked like a puppet, like someday stole his heart for good. That he looked empty.

Maybe she is right.

"I'm fine."

…

"It's been a week since I last saw Killian" says Henry, while waiting for her to finish their pancakes so they can eat breakfast. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is" _At least I hope so_, she adds to herself.

"So where he is?"

She puts the pancakes in their plates and pulls away the pan in the sink.

"Gone" she replies, without turning her face to him.

"Is he going to come back?" Henry, asks, voice full of concern. She takes the plates and puts them in the kitchen table.

"I don't know" she finally answers. "Start eating your breakfast. I have to go to the bathroom."

She walks as calmly as she can, until she reaches the door and blocks it behind her, while silent tears run across her cheeks.

…

Someone is ringing the bell without pause and if they don't stop it's going to burn.

"BLOODY HELL" he complains, standing up from his place on the couch. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

He opens his apartment door ready to argue with however is disturbing him at 1 a.m but he doesn't see anyone.

At first.

He looks down at the floor, to see Henry, still with his pajamas (this time of hulk), backpack on his shoulders.

"What are you…"

He dodges him and enter the apartment.

"We need to talk about my mom"

…

She fidgets nervously with the cushions on her couch, with the TV humming in the distance. Some infomercials are playing, but she doesn't even pay attention.

Her heart nearly stopped when she woke up an hour ago to find Henry's bed empty and some of his things missing. She nearly felt into the floor, sobs trying to break her way through her but she had to move forward. She should call David and Mary Margaret, to see if he is with them, then the police, then put some clothes and…

Her line of thoughts got interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

She never expected to hear his voice at the other end of the line.

Her feet tap nervously in the floor while she waits, until there is a soft knock on her door and she practically lunges to open it.

There stands Killian, holding Henry in his arms profoundly asleep, her son's backpack in his shoulder, and an apologetic smile on his face.

He is wearing his college sweatshirt, sneakers and what she thinks it's his pajamas. His hair does look like a bird nest and she just wants to hold them close and never let go.

God, she missed him so damn much.

"I'm sorry" he finally breaks the silence with a hushed whisper. "He showed up at my apartment and I called as soon as I could and…"

"Thank you" she interrupts him.

The silence and awkward stirs for a long time.

"I'll put him into bed" she finally says, extending her arms to take her son.

"Don't worry lo- lass, I'll do it." She looks at him surprised, and at her expression he rectifies "if you let me"

"Okay" she finally says.

He makes his way slowly until he reaches Henry's bedroom. He leaves his backpack over his desk chair before pulling the covers away. He lays her son in his bed, carefully to not wake him up, and takes away his shoes before tucking him with the covers.

Where she is leaning against the doorway, she sees how Killian kisses Henry's forehead, and her heart does a painful turn in her chest.

He comes to her and she cuts him before he says anything.

_Like goodbye._

"You want something to drink? Coffee? Water? Tea?"

"I don't want to impos…"

"I insist"

He smiles at her. That smile that makes her heart flutter.

"Tea, will be fine"

She smiles back.

…

After an hour filled with silent, their teas long ago drank, he stands up and says that he should leave. It nearly 4 am, they are tired as hell. Thanks god that tomorrow is Sunday.

"Wait" she says reaching for his hand. Deciding to talk about the elephant in the room. "What Henry told you?"

"Lass, there's…"

"The open book works both ways, you know?" she says with a tentative smile, her hand squeezing his.

"Too right, Swan" Killian replies, intertwining his fingers with hers, not breaking eye contact. "He told me… how you've been. That he really missed having me around and having fun with me " He smiles a little bit proud "and that… he knew you missed me too"

"Yeah, I did" the word come easily than ever. And that surprises her "Did you?"

"Every bloody day, love" he whispers, kissing her knuckles. "I never wanted to leave you in the first place."

"Good" she whispers her hands leaving his grip to clutch against his sweatshirt and bringing him closer. "I don't want you to leave us, either"

He hugs her with all that he's got, his hand caressing her hair while the other traces soothing circles on her back, making her melt into his arms.

After two weeks without him, it feels like coming home.

She reliantly pulls away, her hands traveling from his waist to cup his face. His scruff scratches the palms of her hands and a tentative smile takes places on his features, much like the one she is showing right now.

She takes a deep breath. She is not making the same mistake twice.

"I love you." She whispers.

Suddenly, his lips are on hers, making up for all this wasted time, teeth nibbling, tongues clashing.

"I love you too" he replies against her lips, panting and out of breath.

She smirks at him, cheeks red and butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She always felt like a teenager with him.

"Could you show me how much you love me, captain?" she purrs, thrusting her hips into his.

It doesn't take him time to pull her into him, so she can wrap her legs around his waist, and it takes him less to make their way to her bedroom.

And she finally remembers how it feels to breath.

…

He wakes up to an empty bed, and for a moment he thinks that all was just a really good dream, that she doesn't want him in her life, that she is perfectly happy without him. That the only thing that awaits him once he fully opens his eyes is the ache in his hear that been there for weeks and that he doesn't even have the strength to hope that someday it will go away.

But he rolls into the mattress, sinking his head into the pillow to try to ignore everything around him but the pillow smells like her, a mix between cocoa and Jasmin and something that screams Emma Swan, the covers still warm from her body heat, and it takes him no time to put some sweatpants and a shirt he leaved the last time he slept here and makes his way out of the bedroom looking for her.

He has this stupid smile plastered on his face because she didn't throw away his things and that makes him feel like a bloody teenager with a crush but he doesn't even care.

He founds her in the kitchen, swaying her hips at the rhythm of the soft tune that comes from the radio while she is mixing something on a bowl in her arms. She is wearing a sweatshirt (his sweatshirt) with shorts, her hair in a messy ponytail, blonde tresses escaping from its hold, some of them tucked behind her ears. She is barefoot, dancing while she sings along the radio, looking so young, happy and carefree that he fall a little bit more in love with her.

He tip toes until he reaches her, squirming his arms around her waist and resting his chin in her shoulder to take a good look at what she is doing. She lets out a little yelp of surprise, gripping a tighter hold on the bowl for it to not to smash onto the floor, and turns her head to kiss his check with a smile on her lips.

"Hi" she whispers against his skin, her breath sending shivers through him in the most delicious way. "Did you slept well?"

"Well, you left me exhausted love" he replies, playfully nipping at her pulse point.

"You are such a whinny baby" Emma says with a laugh. "C'mon, be helpful and start making some coffee."

"What are you doing?" He whispers against her neck, his arm tightening around her middle.

"Making some breakfast for my two favorite boys" she replies, putting down the mixing bowl and turning into his arms so she can interlock her arms around his neck and play with the short hair in the nape of his neck

He shivers and sinks his forehead against her shoulder while they sway at the rhythm of the music.

"I love you" he mutters against her ear, tightening his arms around her. He would never be tired of telling her how much he loves her.

"And I love you" she replies kissing his cheek.

He would never get tired to hear that she loves him too.

"What are you guys doing her so early?" Comes a sleepy voice and Killian pulls away to get a good look at her son. "Are you making pancakes?"

"Too right, lad. Come here" says Killian kneeling on the floor until Henry comes to him and he can scoop him in his arms.

"So, are you staying with us?" Henry asks with a big smile, a little proud of himself.

"Aye, as long as you stop sneaking around at night" Killian replies with a sternly look, but a smile tucks at his lips that he can't barely suppress.

"Yeah, you got yourself in some problems, kid"

"But, it worked!"

"And you had me worried sick!" she replies, taking Henry from his arms and sitting him in the corner, so she can hug him. "Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry" he replies, hugging her mother tighter.

He feels slightly intrusive and it's about to step away when Emma hand reaches for him, and pulls him inside the hug.

He doesn't doubt for a second about embracing them both.

Killian looks at them with a smile on her face and he thinks how lucky he's got so lucky.

He has a brilliant idea, and when they pull away, he winks at Henry. He takes some flour and looks at Emma menacing.

"Don't you dare, Killian Peter Jones" she replies frowning at him, trying to pull a stern look but failing as a smile curls into her lips.

He throws the flour at her face, making her look like a ghost.

"You are on" she says with a smile, and wink at Henry and the both of them throw him some flour. He coughs while they laugh.

"Revenge!" He screams and he lunges towards Emma, graving her by the waist and smashing some of the dough into her face.

She scream and giggles and it sounds like heaven to him.

"I'll save you mom!" Henry says throwing some more flour into his face.

Later, they eat their pancakes on the kitchen table, hair full of flour and dough. Later, they will clean up and spend the rest of the day watching cartoons curled in her little couch and playing with Henry's videogames.

And now, and later, and tomorrow and the next week and the next month and probably forever is she lets him he is going to be happy and enjoy his time with them.

He never believed in happy endings, but he thinks his looks like this.

…

She is telling the nurse that she is perfectly fine, even if her shoulder still feels numb, she can very well stand up and go to the bathroom herself (she never have been someone who liked people too much over her) when Killian stumbles into her hospital bedroom with Henry soundly sleep in his arms.

"Emma" he says, voice broken and eyes red and puffy.

"Hi?" She replies, arching and eyebrow.

He comes to her, after leaving Henry carefully in the little armchair next to her bed (he never has been a lighter sleeper, so when he snores she just smiles) she feels the bed dip where he is taking his place beside her.

He takes her hand in both of his, and kisses her bruised knuckles as he is touching the most fragile and beautiful thing in the world.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispers. She looks at him confused. That little thief in that supermarket just shoot her in the shoulder, nothing serious, and yet… "They called me and just told me that you were shoot. Nothing more. I've panicked, I guess.

He smiles sadly at her.

"Killian…"

"Henry was already sleeping and I couldn't just leave him there. So I get him in the car and came here as soon as I can." He said with a broken voice. "I can't lose you, Swan."

"Hey" she says cupping his face with her good hand. Her shoulder still hurts a little to let her move her arm properly. "You are not going to lose me. I'm here."

"I know" he replies, kissing her palm. "It's just…"

"Killian Jones" Emma cuts him. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you. I will probably always love you." She feels suddenly giggly, full of happiness. "We are a family, and we will be always be together."

He looks at her, his eyes full of love a stupid smile in his face that makes her want to kiss him until oblivion but it's a public place, Henry is there, and her shoulder hurts so no.

She sees him fidget with his fingers inside the pocket of his jacket.

"Emma" he starts, and scratches behind his ear, a mannerism that she finds utterly endearing. "You and Henry are the best thing that ever happened to me. I… I just can't think about spending the rest of my life without you in it.

"I really wanted to do this in a different way but, like they say, there is no time like the present."

He takes a suede box from his pocket and open it revealing a ring.

Her breath catches.

"You are the love of my life. I know it when I meet you that day at that bar, as you well know, "she can help the giggle that makes its way through her lips and she remembers the infamous text message. "I know it now and I'll know it until my last breath." He takes the ring from the box, and she covers her mouth with her hands, shoulder be dammed, trying to prevent the sobs that threat to course through her. It's a beautiful ring, silver, with three opals, bordered by tiny diamonds. "Emma Ruth Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It takes her a moment to answer, as her voice doesn't want to leave her throat, so she finally nods, tears spilling down her cheeks and she finally can articulate a word.

"Yes, you dumb idiot, of course I'll marry you" she says pulling him to her as he slips the ring on her finger so she can kiss him properly.

In another time she would have freak out. In another time she would have tried to avoid it, run away. But with him she just can help but want to enjoy her happily ever after.

"You know, I asked for David's permission." He chuckles at the memory, pressing a final kiss against her lips. "I thought he was going to punch me in the face."

She laughs because of course Killian Jones is the kind of guy who will ask for her hand in marriage.

"What are we doing at the hospital?" comes Henry muffled voice from where he has been sleeping. "Why are you both crying?"

She smiles at her son and before she has a chance to say something to her son, Killian is raising up and carrying him onto the bed, before sitting him on his lap.

"Only good news lad"

His high pitched scream confirms it.

…

"The ice cream shop is right there, dad" says Henry, tugging at his air from his position in his shoulders.

Killian grabs a better hold into his legs for him not to fall. It happened slowly. Henry started to call him dad from now and then after the incident, especially when he wanted something from her fiancé because that was his weak spot as well as her calling him hubby, but she loved him just like that. And it became something more steady and constant once he moved officially with her and Henry after their engagement.

Regina actually cried and hugged her and said thank you all over again when they told her and Robin the news.

"I know lad, but I'm not a bloody horse and my hair isn't the reigns" at his right comes the lovely chuckle her, who is holding into his arm, hands intertwined.

He leans down to kiss her but Henry gives him a tug in his hair.

"Ice cream first, smooches later!"

"Alright Captain Henry!" He says with an apologetic look and she smiles. She laughs at them,_ her boys, _and kisses his bicep.

It's been seven months since they fought, since she choose him and he choose her and still, she is afraid.

Her hand skims over her stomach wondering how he will react.

She knows that he will love it, because, c'mon, if someone was born to be a father was him.

But there is a voice in the back of her mind that refuse to believe it.

_"He is like Neal" It's says. "He'll leave you" It screams. "He won't want you."_

"Are you alright, love?" he asks her, nudging at her with his elbow.

"Yeah" she replies. "Perfectly fine"

He raises an eyebrow at her like he is not buying it and Henry pulls at his hair again.

"Bloody hell, Henry, if you keep it like that you are going to make me bald."

She just laughs at them. But he gives her a look that says that they will talk about this later.

Until then, she is going to enjoy this.

"What flavor are you going to ask for, Henry?"

He sinks into deep thoughts, or at least looks like it.

"If you think that hard your brain will burn, lad"

"Don't say things like that to him." She says, smacking his chest.

Henry just ignores their bickering, like always.

"How many scoops I can have?"

"You know the right questions, I'll give you that" Killian replies, getting a better grip on him.

"Two scoops"

"Three?"

"Two, and don't make the puppy eyes because I'm not looking."

"Okaaaaay" Henry replies with a defeating tone. "I'm thinking… Chocolate and cookies"

"Good choice, lad"

"And you, Killian?"

"Rum and coconut, like you don't know it" he replies with a hearty laugh.

"Will you let me take a bite?"

"When you are older" he answers, trying to dodge the bullet as best as he can. "And you love?"

She takes a moment to wonder what she wants.

"Strawberry" she finally settles. "Both of them"

"But you always ask for chocolate and mint!"

"What? Today I want strawberries." She answers at his son complain.

"You are boring."

"Excuse me?"

…

That same night, he comes out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, to find her nestled comfortable in their bed, reading a book with one of his t-shirts.

Their bed, it still sounds strange, even if it has been practically sleeping in it for nearly two years.

He still can believe that in only two months away they will be officially married.

Like she feels he's staring at her, he looks up from her book and gives him a kind smile that makes his insides melt.

"What are you looking at?" she says with an amused tone, looking at him over her glasses.

He really loves her like this, with her glasses, her hair in a messy bun over her head, wearing clothes too big for her to sleep, usually his.

There is something utterly domestic in it, like the fact that his tooth brush has a place on her bathroom next to hers and Henry's. That he has his own mug in the kitchen cabinet, that she and Henry bought for his officially first day living with them. That they spent their Saturdays watching cartoons, curled up in blankets and eating pancakes.

This is his family now.

And that fact only makes him love them more.

He plots beside her, laying over the comforter, his hand searching hers to bring it to his lips.

"Just the most brilliant and amazing woman in the world." He squeezes her hand. "I love you."

Her smile flatters for a second, but not in the good way.

"I love you too"

That makes him sit down quickly, looking at her worriedly. And he remembers how she has been all the afternoon, and that only makes him more concerned.

"There is something wrong, love?"

"Nothing"

"Emma" he replies, sternly, like he is talking to a child who was caught with the hand in the cookie jar.

"Will you promise me you won't freak out?" she answers, putting the book aside.

"Okay…?"

She takes a deep breath and looks at him straight in the eye.

"I'm… pregnant" she says carefully. "I know we haven't talked too much about this but…"

He can't help pulling her into his arms and kiss her like a drowning man looking for air. He bites her lower lip and she grants him permission.

When a moan escapes her mouth, and he feels certain part of him start to respond, he pulls away, touching his forehead with hers.

"How long?" Killian asks, his voices wavering.

"Three weeks" He kisses her again, this time keeping it chaste and sweet, for now. "Aren't you mad?" she whispers, a tentative smile touching her lips.

"Why should I be?" Killian answers, his hand coming to cup her cheek, his thumb drying the tears from the corner of her eyes. "I'm the happiest man alive right now"

She bites her lip, and looks at the door of their bedroom, to where Henry is sleeping a couple of doors away.

He remember tear eyed confessions in the docks, she wrapped in his arms as she explained him everything. All her struggles to keep Henry and how he left her without looking back.

"I'll never do that to you" he whispers. "You are my family, Emma" his knuckles move from her cheek, to her still flat stomach. "All of you"

She cups his face and kisses him senseless.

A couple of hours later, he is laying with his head laying on her stomach, her hands caressing his hair, as she hums in pure happiness and satisfaction, or at least he hopes so.

Then he remembers something and all the pieces click.

"That's why you wanted strawberries" he says, leaning on his elbows to look at her. She arches a delicate eyebrow at him. "You told me that when you were pregnant with Henry you nearly ended to the city strawberry supplies."

She laughs at him.

"What? I find it quite endearing."

"Wait until my hormones overrun me. My mood swings were terrible."

"I won't see nothing I haven't seen before. I'm not afraid."

She smacks his arm before pulling him against her for a kiss.

…

She takes a sip of her cocoa and relaxes into the couch, sinking on the warm of the little nest of blankets that she just created for herself.

A couple of minutes later, her fiancé only for a couple of hours more, she thinkssits down beside her, kissing her check and enveloping her in his arm.

"Did our little beanie wake you up?" he says, caressing her stomach and nuzzling her neck.

"Just carvings" Emma answers, kissing his chin.

He sighs.

"You should have woken me. You know that it's not a problem for me to bring up to bed everything you want, right?"

She smiles at him and caresses his stubble. "I know."

He kisses her palm, and sits with his back resting on the arms of the couch. He opens his arms for her, and, after leaving the nearly empty mug on the coffee table, she crawls to his arms, curling against his chest. His arms wrap around her, his left hand resting on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles.

"Are you nervous?" she mumbles against his chest. Oh, how she loves that he always sleeps shirtless.

"Aye" he answers against her hair. "But the best kind of nervous, you know? Like when you were a kid the night before Christmas"

"I feel the same way." Emma says, her voice muffled from the sleep finally catching on her. "You know, we are the worst bride and groom ever."

"Do you mean for the fact that not even Mary Margaret threating us with showing us for the tenth time her honey moon photos could have makes us sleep without the other tonight?"

"Yup" she emphasizes on the "p", angling her head so she can kiss his chin.

"But c'mon, love, she practically melted and shoved us to bed when I told her that I can even spent a second away from my family"

"That's because you are a dork, and she has a weakness for dorkiness. She married David after all."

"And you are marrying me" Killian replies, capturing her mouth with hers with a kiss that makes her toes curl. When the need for air is strong enough, they pull away. "What do you say, my love, that we go to sleep? We'll need it for tomorrow."

"Because it will be tedious?"

"Because I think about consuming our marriage all night long." He answers, nipping playfully at her lower lip.

"What if we practice a little? Because…"

Before she can end the sentence he's standing and pulling her to him. He carries her bridal style to their bedroom as she muffles a laugh against his chest.

If someone told her some time ago that fairy tales happened in real life, she would have probably had laughed.

Now she believes it with her whole heart.


	3. Epilogue

"You know" she says, sinking further into the bathtub, her head resting against Killian's chest. "This is nice"

"Aye" he replies, kissing her hair, which has been put in a messy bun on the top of her head. He lingers there for a second, his nose nuzzling against her scalp. "It feels like heaven. It's a pity that there aren't many moments like this left"

He caresses her rounded stomach, peeking slightly over the water and bubbles. His fingers trace words of love and adoration against her skin.

"We could still do this" Emma replies, covering his hands with hers over her stomach. "Just that there will be a little you playing with the bubbles."

She cranes her head to look at him and the dreamy smile that stretches along his face, probably imagining a little him and a little her in their arms, with her hair and his eyes, his carefree attitude and her stubbornness, his laugh and her smile.

"I can wait to meet her" he replies finally, angling his head so she can kiss her properly until the need for air makes them pull away.

"Oh, so is a girl?" She laughs, sitting now fully, so she can have a good look to her husband. But he never pulls away his hand from her belly.

"Father's intuition, love" he replies with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her again. Killian laughs against her lips when the baby kicks against her stomach. "I think she agrees."

"Or maybe he disagrees" she giggles, cupping his face, his scruff tickling her palms, and kisses the adorable pout of his lips.

"Either way, she will be a very beautiful lass like her mother."

"Let's hope that he isn't a scoundrel like his father" she replies nudging her elbow in his ribs.

"Oi, lass! I prefer dashing rapscallion" He takes her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "It's time to get you out of the water before it gets too cold. God knows that I will die if you got sick"

"Not happening, pirate" she replies with a teasing smile, leaving a finally peck against his lips before he gets out of the bathtub, quickly knotting a towel around his waist, before helping her get out of the water with the most care of the world.

Since she told him she was pregnant, he has been all over her. Sometimes it made her feel uncomfortable, more often than not making her yell at him, but he would pout and explain how much he cares about her wellbeing and the baby and she couldn't stay angry at him.

She lets him dry her, caressing her skin with the fluffy towel before wrapping it around her and ending it with a kiss in the nose that makes butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She moves to the mirror, to put some lotion in her skin. It smells like jasmine and it makes him crazy, so she loves it.

He comes behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle, trying not to squeeze too much for fear of hurting the baby.

"I like the name Saoirse, for a girl" he whispers against her skin, inhaling deeply. "It was my mother's name. It means freedom."

She stills and looks at him through their reflections. He has never talked too much about his parents, just casual mentions when Liam has come to visit them or when he remember the good old days. She never pushed, waiting until he was ready to talk about it.

She just knows that she is no longer here and that it was his father's fault.

She interlocks her fingers with his, making a soothing motion with her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Saoirse" she pronounces, slowly, the name tasting sweet and full of love in her lips. "Saoirse Jones. I like that."

"Saoirse_ Swan_ Jones, love" he says, with a smile, caressing her belly where their hands are still intertwined.

Tears start forming in her eyes and _fucking hormones._

Thanks god that he is there to kiss them away.

…

She kisses his lips tenderly, making him stir in their bed, but he keeps his eyes closed (he never has been a light sleeper) she playfully nips at his ear, her arms sneaking around his waist so she can get closer to him.

Suddenly, he jumps awake, rolling them over so she is hovering over her, his hand tracing the apple of her cheek, the curve of her lips.

"Good morning, love" he whispers, leaving a kiss to the corner of her mouth, his lips traveling lower, in a delicate and lovingly way, far away from sensual, until he stops in her rounded stomach "good morning, lass"

"Good morning to you too, daddy" she replies, her fingers caressing his black mop of hair, messy from sleeping and her hands from the night before. "And he is a boy"

"It's a girl, I know it"

"Well, in a couple of hours you will be wrong, so I'll let you live in your little fantasy for a little while."

He kisses her stomach again, where he is perched between her thigh, before moving up to lie beside her again, wrapping her into his arms.

"Wanna bet, love?" He coy, biting playfully at her earlobe.

"You are so full of yourself, aren't you?" Emma replies with a sigh, angling her neck to give him better access.

"If the doctor says is a girl" Killian says, peppering kisses along her neck "you'll wear that lingerie I bought you a month ago."

She smacks his chest, her cheeks turning red thinking about the red lacy set he bought her when she told him she was pregnant.

"Of course I had to marry a man with a pregnant with my child kink" she answers with a giggle and gives him a chaste kiss before pinching his nose "and if I'm the one who's right?"

"Then I'll be your slave until our little beanie is here with us" he whispers, nudging his nose against her cheek, with a smile so full of love that makes her heart clench.

"But you are already that!" She cups his face between her hands "you went yesterday at 3 am in search of a grocery store to find me apricot jam and strawberry doughnuts!"

"I can hardly say that it was slavery when I did it willingly and only to see you happy and beautiful face"

"You are a dork"

"You love me for that"

"Kind of, sometimes" Emma replies with a laugh.

He steals another kiss from her, making her laugh harder because his scruff is tickling her.

"So, if you win, what will I do?"

"We'll see"

That afternoon, he cries from happiness while he holds her hand.

She is 100% sure she is going to have him wrapped around her little finger since the moment she is born.

She is never going to admit that she liked that lingerie.

…

"Use screwdriver for screw f which is... Not provided" Emma grunts and falls with an exasperate sigh onto her back. "I say we return this to the shop"

Killian comes closer to her slowly caressing her not so flat stomach

"Careful, love" he replies, helping her to get into a stand up position "but I think that this is the best bloody idea you ever had"

"Are you sure?" She ask with a mocking grin.

"Well, going for chips with chocolate as carving was a really good choice" he grinds at her as he takes her hand in his.

"You are biased"

"I can admit when someone is a genius even when they have me bewitched, body and soul." He replies, kissing her playfully. "You know we could call that friend of David and Mary Margaret that made their nursery to do this."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason. C'mon, help me stand." He takes her hand and place his free arm on her back.

She freezes suddenly and he panics.

"Emma, what's wrong."

"My water broke."

…

Twelve hours later, he lays with an exhausted and more beautiful than ever Emma in the hospital bed, as their first daughter laughs in her wife arms.

…

"Before sunrise, she is your daughter" says Emma, rolling away from where she is comfortable cuddle against his chest to sink into the covers as a piercing echoes through their house.

He stretches his tired limbs and rolls into his side to leave a kiss into her shoulder before raising up to go and calm their daughter.

"Do you realize that you quoting Disney is what get us into all of this in the first place, right?" he says with humor in his voice, pulling some pants on. "Do you want to repeat that all over again?"

"Maybe" she replies, lying onto her back with a sultry smile over her lips.

His mouth hangs open for a second and she giggles sleepily.

"We'll talk later." He finally answers, leaning down to press a final kiss into her forehead.

When he comes back, after changing Saoirse diaper and singing her three lullabies, to a full sleep Emma, he just pulls her back into his arms, with the promise of what is yet to come.

Two years later he holds for the first time in his arms Amelia Swan Jones.

…

She wakes up to the lips of her husband trailing lazily along the skin of her shoulder.

"Someone feels playful this morning" she mutters with voice full of sleep, but not trying to stop his ministrations.

"Well, waking everyday beside a bloody goodness like you have that effect on me" Killian replies, hand caressing her hip and slowly traveling under the waistband of her pajama pants, moving where she needs him to be. "And it's been 8 hours since I last have you."

She rolls onto her back, tangled hair falling around her face. He tucks it away and kisses her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips.

"We've been married for five years, been together for seven. Three kids, a house, a dog. It isn't supposed that the honey moon phase has ended a long time ago?" she says with a little smile, her fingers tracing the muscles on his back. "Or at least wait until I'm decent enough. I'm sure I look hideous at this time in the morning."

"Well, love, first of all, It could pass ten, fifty, a hundred, a thousand years and I'll still want you and love you like the first day" Killian says with a soft smile so full of love that makes her heart melt. "And in my eyes you are always bloody beautiful, dear"

"Well, _pirate_" she says nipping at his lower lip "what do you say about kidnapping this princess?"

"I think the princess kidnapped the pirate a long time ago, but, details" he sinks his mouth into hers and feels actually butterflies in her stomach.

Not that it's an unfamiliar feeling when he is around but still.

She is about to take her kisses further when the bedroom door springs open and Henry, Amelia and Saoirse jump into their bed screaming "tickles attack!"

Killian gets to tame their daughters with sloppy kisses that makes her beg for mercy but henry has gotten a hold on her and she is crying from happiness as her jaw hurts from laughing.

"Oh my dear pirate! Save this poor damsel in distress!"

"I thought you were capable of handle yourself" He replies with a laugh as their daughters try to climb around him like they were monkeys.

"Henry!" she says between laughs "If you help me I'll give you ice cream as dessert tonight!"

That makes him stop and she can see fear in his husband eyes.

He ends with his back on the ground and she has to give his some frozen peas for the bruise on his head.

But as they sit in the kitchen, with Saorise and Amelia on his lap and eating his pancakes they have him wrapped around their little fingers and she is really scared about their teenage years and Henry talks about the last trip he did with school, she can't help the feeling the of warmth that settles on her chest.

And as he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, like he always does, and Amelia swoons while Henry and Saoirse make faces of disgusts, she says thanks to however crossed their pats.

And gave her her happy ending.


End file.
